


My Beloved Monster

by Shadow_Dancer



Series: Beloved [1]
Category: Fable 3 (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst and Feels, Angst and Porn, Dark, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Gratuitous Smut, Hero of Brightwall - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, Logan - Freeform, Princess - Freeform, Romance, Sibling Incest, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 11:05:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Dancer/pseuds/Shadow_Dancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He is my brother, monster though he may be. How can I abandon him now, in his time of need?</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Beloved Monster

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing anything involving the subject and it's really out of my comfort zone, so please be nice!

There has been an uneasiness throughout the castle ever since Logan returned from the distant land of Rammison. He has grown more withdrawn and distant. An air of cruelty, unflinching and unforgiving, surrounds him. His judgements have become more and more senseless- the punishment does not fit the crime. He ordered one of the children from Bowerstone Industrial to be drawn and quartered, merely for the crime of reaching for a spare piece of bread. His reasoning was now the child no longer had to stretch to steal as he now was extended. The child died days later. For the crime of trespassing, a young man was sent to the heart of Mourningwood with no supplies. The reasoning for this punishment was so the young man would gain a sense of direction and learn to know where to enter and where to stray from. I dreamt of that young man, surrounded by legions of Hollow Men, being taunted cruelly before being slaughtered.

I have never feared my brother, monster though he was becoming. Our father had always taught us that every act had a deeper, underlying motive hidden behind a mask. The mask my brother now wore- the mask of a ruthless, cruel tyrant- was hiding something deeper. Something he feared to show. But why? My brother was never a weak man nor ruler. He has always been strong, but not hard- not impassive.

"Have I not told you that I am not to be disturbed at this time?!" his voice thundered through the halls. I turned my heel quickly and ran, fearful of what he might to a servant. I ran into Logan, his face clouded with rage as he drew his sabre to the throat of the trembling man in front of him.

"F...f-forgive me, Your Majesty! Gods have mercy!" the man cried.

"Logan! Stop it!" I screamed, placing myself in front of the sabre. I had never feared my brother, monster though he was at this moment.

"The punishment for the crime of trespassing is great indeed, sister. This man has trespassed on the King."

"Logan, it was a mistake."

"There are no mistakes, Olivia," he said stonily, reaching to move me. I stood my ground and looked him in the eyes.

"Please, Logan."

Minutes passed, his sabre no longer at the ready, but prepared all the same.

"Leave us, servant."

The man ran down the hall, his footsteps fading fast.

Neither Logan nor I moved. We remained rooted to the floor, our eyes not wavering from the others. For a moment, I saw a flash of vulnerability in his dark eyes. I found myself wanting to hold him, to let him know that in some small way- whatever way that may be- that whatever madness or rage he was feeling, it would soon pass.

I have never feared my brother, monster though he had been acting. I stepped forward and embraced him, my arms around his neck. Never in my life had I felt him tremble so, as if he were desperately holding on to whatever fragments of control remained.

I felt his arms around my waist, pressing me closer to him. His forehead fell to my shoulder, tears falling from his eyes.

I knew he had led a different life and path from mine. I was 17, still a child in some ways, and he was in his 27th year. He had lived a different childhood then mine. Father was hard on him when I was a child. Father had pushed him consistently, trying to awaken some unknown thing in Logan. He believed his efforts fruitless and began to neglect my brother, turning his favor towards me. It seemed I was destined to fill my brother's unfulfilled destiny- something I did not know of, but something I did not want- at least for myself.

"Logan...please speak to me," I whispered, tilting his face to look at mine. His eyes were glistening, holding back further tears. In a moment, that vulnerability transformed into coldness, transformed into distance and darkness.

"Leave me, Olivia," he said, roughly pushing me back and turning away from me. I stood there, struck dumb by the sudden change in him. The heavy door to the chamber slammed, causing me to flinch. I blinked back heavy tears and turned away, walking towards my own chambers.

The night was cold. Colder than I imagined. I wrapped my arms around myself, hurrying to find tinder to light the candles in my room. It was nearly two hours before the room had warmed up and I could relax.

I fell into bed, burrowing myself under the duvets. For some strange reason, I myself felt hollow. Was this how Logan felt? A hollow, empty being? Was his facade of cruelty merely a mask to hide the emptiness?

I no longer knew. All I knew know was I desired the oblivion that came with sleep.  
  


* * *

 

I was in a room, lying on a large, circular bed. Curtains surrounded me, heavy and dark, velveteen in texture. Candles littered the room, casting dark and inviting shadows against the walls and curtains. I heard foot steps- heavy and confident, nearly a swagger instead of a walk. The curtains opened slowly.

My brother stood there, the candle light casting an ethereal glow on his features. I was mesmerized by something in his eyes- such self-confidence. Such dark, lovely...desire? No. That couldn't be.

Yet I found myself moving towards him, captivated by him. I kneeled in front of him, tremulously placing my hands on his cheeks, staring deeply into his eyes. His hands ghosted over my figure, a dark smile appearing on his face. Oh Gods, what was happening?

He gently pushed me down on the warm bed, placing himself between my thighs. The black negligee I was wearing elft barely nothing to the imagination. He hovered over me, that same smile on his lips. Again, I placed my hands on his face, everything in my mind screaming no, but my body was now overpowering anything else. I brought his face to mine and kissed him as a lover. I nearly gasped in shock at my actions, but his mouth against mine muffled any sound.

His hands continued to explore my body eliciting moans from the both of us. Why wasn't I fighting this? Why wasn't I stopping this? This was wrong. Gods above, this was wrong. We were brother and sister. This was not right!

But I couldn't stop myself and neither could he. His kiss grew deeper, more possessive. Logan's hand traced over my breast before gripping it, causing me to buck against him. I heard his satisfied chuckle before I felt myself fall again into darkness.

I woke, gasping and trembling. The candles had guttered out in my room, soft slivers of sunlight drifting through the curtains. I looked around my room, realizing last night...it was a dream.

Gods, why was I have such dreams? It was wrong. Was I desiring my own brother?

I felt disgusted as I walked to the bathing room. I wanted nothing more than to wash the dirt from my soul.  
  


* * *

 

"Is something troubling you, Olivia?"

I looked up from my breakfast towards my brother. His face held concern, which softened his features.

"No, brother. I...I am well," I lied, quickly averting my gaze again.

"Come now, sister. Lying has never suited you. You're the perfect child father always dreamed of. I am the one whose soul has already been damned."

I scoffed and pushed my chair from the table, turning on my heel to leave.

I wasn't quick enough. Logan grabbed my arm and turned mt towards him. I looked at him in shocked, briefly wondering how he could have reached me so quickly. I dismissed the thought.

"You are not damned, Logan," I spoke plainly. He chuckled darkly and moved his hand to my face, tenderly tucking a curl behind my ear. His touch sent heavy shivers through my body, brief as it was. I closed my eyes heavily, still feeling a low fire burn through my veins.

"Dear Olivia, how sweet you are. Such a faith in people...such hope. Tell me, sweet one. What causes you to have such belief in the goodness of people?"

I opened my mouth to speak, but couldn't. Not because I was at a loss of words, but because I noticed his hand was resting against my cheek still, his pinky finger gently caressing my bare skin.

Logan looked down to his hand, snatching it away as if I were made of fire. He turned his back to me quickly.

"Ah...I know. From father. Father the selfless. Father the brave."

"Logan-"

"Father always loved you best, Olivia." With that, he walked away.

I could only stand there, not knowing what to do or say. But wanting to tell him one thing- Father only loved me because of what he believed I could become. Not what I wanted to.

* * *

 

I resolved to wear a mask like my brother. So many things were better left unsaid. Some words and thoughts were meant to be buried, meant to be unspoken and not acted upon.

Days passed and Logan remained as distant from me as he could. He had preferred to remain closed off in his quarters, leaving me to act as ruler in his absence. I sat upon that throne, passing judgements. Creating new enemies for the Kingdom and gathered a few allies. I now felt the weight my brother had been feeling since he was 20. The weight of knowing that each and every decision I made would forever be scrutinized. I rejoiced when court finally ended, desiring nothing more than to lock myself in my chambers and remain there. I turned the halls when I suddenly came to Logan's room. I stood outside the door to his chambers, conflicted. There was something more than court weighing on his mind. Something darker and heavier.

I groaned to myself inwardly as I opened the chamber doors.

Logan stood over the war map, his fingers drumming against the surface. I walked slowly, not wanting to startle him.

"For one born of a Hero, your stealth remains much to be desired, Olivia."

I sighed heavily as I stood next to him.

"And how quickly you forget that same blood runs through your veins, also."

He only scoffed and began to take notes of the lands, moving figurines to and fro.

"What is troubling you, Logan?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Logan!" I shouted, aiming to smack his arm. I had barely moved my hand when he reached out to grab my wrist.

"As I've said, Olivia- your focus of skill is woefully under trained." He said, his hand still wrapped around my wrist.

"Damnit, Logan!"

"You've ruled well in by absence, sister. You truly have. It's no wonder father favored you-"

I couldn't handle it anymore. With my free hand, I reached to slap him across his face. In the large room, it seemed as if the impact of my palm striking him echoed. He breathed sharply before turning to me. I wrestled my hand free and spoke.

"What is wrong with you? Ever since you've returned from Rammison, you've changed. You're becoming a monster- a cruel, terrible tyrant. You compare yourself to me with regards to father and I will not have it! Father was many things, but not the one thing you needed- no, the one thing we -both- needed. I didn't need a trainer and you didn't need a judge- you didn't deserve have all your thoughts, words, and actions laid bare in front of you, stripped of their true intent and meaning. You needed a father!" I screamed, hiding tears behind my hands.

I felt his hands wrap around mine, revealing my face to him. He looked into my eyes, scanning them.

"You deserve love, Logan. Monster though you may be," I whispered.

"Olivia...whose love do you think I desire?" Logan said, a dark smile crossing his face.

I gasped and pulled away from him, overwhelmed. How could this be happening? This can't be real.

"You think of me as a monster, dear sister. That much is clear to even the blind. But why do you think I am so, sister? Hmm? For you...for you alone, I became a monster. All the wrongs I have done- all the battles. The war- I never did them for me, nor for the benefit of Albion. But for -you- and you alone. For you, Olivia- the one person in the world who means more to me than life itself. For you, I gladly waged wars. I passed horrible judgements. All for you, sweet one."

I felt weak- dizzy and unsure. I turned from him and leaned against a table, my palms cutting into the smooth wood. We both must be going mad to have such thoughts.

I felt him approach me and press me against his front, his hands stroking my shoulders, his voice whispered in my ear.

"Tell me, my sweet Olivia. Monster as I am, could you ever love me? Hmm? I know you desire me," Logan breathed hotly into my ear, trailing his fingers over my shoulders...my back...my waist.

"Wha- What makes you think I desire you, brother?" I asked, heavily emphasizing the final word. He chuckled lowly into my ear, his hands continuing their travel. He held my hips and pulled me closer to him. I no longer had the strength to stand. My head fell backwards against him. He seized the opportunity and began gently kissing my neck while he moved a hand dangerously close to my sex.

"I've heard you at night, sister," he said, placing a light emphasis on the word. "I've heard you saying my name in your sleep- moaning my name. I watched you toss and turn beneath your blankets. I watched you touch yourself while moaning my name. Oh, my sweet, sweet Olivia- I can promise you that my hands could bring you more pleasure than your own." I whimpered softly as he pressed his hand against my sex, slowly palming me through the layers of my dress.

My head was swimming. I was intoxicated my sensations. His scent filled me and entranced me. I couldn't fight anymore. I couldn't. Wrong or not- I wanted him.

I angled my head and met his lips roughly, pleased when I heard him gasp in surprise. I was 17- inexperienced, but eager. Logan took the lead and kissed me- desperately, then leisurely. Softly, then passionately. His hands- rough and calloused from years of training with the sword- cupped my breasts. I whimpered at the sudden sensation, enjoying it as he grasped them roughly, then gently massaged them. I pulled away from the kiss to catch my breath as Logan continued his sweet torture of my body. His mouth was lavishing kisses and gentle bites on my neck as his hands deftly began to undo the fastenings of my dress. Within moments, my dress lay crumbled on the floor, the velvet crushed and the taffeta crinkling. Logan worked the fastenings or my corset rapidly, his breathing becoming heavy. The cool air hit my breasts the moment he threw it aside. He cupped my breasts once again, massaging them, gently pinching my nipples. His hands felt so good against my skin and I kept falling deeper and deeper.

He lifted me into his arms and gently lowered us both down to the bed. Our eyes met- dark emerald to onyx. I swallowed thickly as he slowly approached my lips.

He kissed me deeply, his tongue gently probing my lips, begging for entrance. How could I deny him? I opened my mouth and moaned loudly as his tongue dance with mine, as his hands traced patterns over my breasts.

He broke the kiss and rose slightly. I whimpered and rose to meet him, fearful I'd done something wrong. Instead, he kissed my forehead and gently pushed me back down. My breathing became heavier as I became more nervous as to what he would do.

The moment his tongue flicked across my nipple, I nearly rolled over in shock. Logan placed a hand near my collarbone and held me in place as he continued.

He flicked his tongue over and over before taking it between his teeth, gently biting down. I moaned louder and threaded my fingers through his hair. He gently bit and teased the peak while his free hand played with my other breast. I felt my body ride continually to meet his, feeling an ache so deep build inside of me- an ache I'd never known before.

Logan moved his lips to my neglected breast, lavishing the same attention on it as he did the other. My moans filled the room, echoing loudly in my head. My blood rushed throughout my body, warming me.

His lips met mine again, even allowing me to take charge. I nibbled on his lips, puled his hair gently and was rewarded with a low moan. His hands reached the top of my pantaloons as he slowly dragged them down. Within moments, I was completely nude before him.

I suddenly felt nervous and ashamed of my body. I'd seen some of the women he had bedded- seen what lovely, beautiful women they were. I made a feeble attempt to cover myself with my arms, embarrassed. His hands locked my arms to the side.

"Do not hide from me," he said thickly, his eyes scanning every inch of my body. His eyes darkened and his face grew hungry.

"I'm sorry-" I began, only to be interrupted by his lips meeting mine roughly, his hand tangling through my hair.

"Don't you apologize. Ever. You are the most...beautiful creature I have ever seen," he said, breaking the kiss.

"But..the others-" I tried starting again, only for him to kiss me again.

"Can't hold a candle to you."

"Logan," I whimpered, trembling with fear of the unknown. His eyes never left mine as he threw my pantaloons aside and began to slowly ghost his hands and fingers over my thighs. I kept moaning incoherently, words having left me.

Logan spread my thighs and began to kiss the insides. His teeth grazed my flesh while his hand moved back towards my breasts. Everything he did to me kept pulling me deeper into a dark underworld.

Logan withdrew his hand from my breast and lifted my thighs over his shoulders, his hands- those delicious, calloused hands- on my hips.

"Logan?" I whispered, confused as to what he was doing.

"Lean back," he commanded. His voice was husky and I obeyed despite my confusion.

I felt his tongue slowly trail around my labia, eliciting new moans of satisfaction from my lips. A warm, damp heat was growing as he continued.

He seemed to be purposely avoiding a small area, despite my attempts to have him meet it. He growled lowly and moved one arm across my waist and held me down. I whimpered as he stared at me, his eyes burning with passion.

"It seems, my Olivia, that you are enjoying this," he said, his voice dark and caressing.

"Yes," I moaned, desperately trying to buck my hips against his mouth again.

He chuckled again as he lifted his head higher, his hand moving down to the place where I desperately wanted his lips.

"I believed I promised to show you how much more pleasure my hands are capable of..." he said darkly.

I could do nothing but watch. In truth, I had no strength to do anything else. I watched him lick his fingers and lower them to my sex. I gasped and bucked forward again into his fingers. He kissed me deeply, darting his tongue in and out my mouth as his fingers teased me. I whimpered lowly against his lips and moaned lowly when I felt him enter me. I looked at him, amazed at what was unfolding. Logan's brow was furrowed- almost in worry it seemed. I moved to take his lips in mine again, enjoying his hands over me.

Logan moved his free hand to my hip and gently began to move be slowly- forward and back. I tilted my head back in pleasure, my eyes closed as I rode his fingers.

He pushed me down again and moved his lips to my sex, his fingers still dancing darkly inside me. I felt his tongue caress my nub and rose against his hand faster, almost instinctively. He chuckled against me in pleasure, the vibrations against my body increasing my pleasure. MY hands twined through hsi hair, pulling him to me. I wanted more. I wanted him.

My breathing increased suddenly. My heart pounded in my ears. I felt heavier and collapsed on the bed fully, panting and keening with pleasure.

"Logan-" I panted, my hands now gripping the soft covers of the bed.

"Come for me, Olivia," he said, almost desperately. I didn't know what he meant, but whatever he asked, I could sense he needed it. He moved his fingers inside me, crooking them in a way that caused my whole body to tighten. I gasped as he continued crooking his fingers, driving me mad with pleasure. I felt everything fiber of my being tighten at once. With a heavy moan, I felt immense release. He slowed his speed graually before withdrawing, his fingers brushing against my nub in a way that cause me to tighten again. He looked me in the eyes as he licked hi slick fingers, his eyes closing tightly as he enjoyed the taste.

I kneeled in front of him slowly, feeling soft spasms rock my body again. I brought my lips to his again, tasting my pleasure on his tongue as I moved to unbutton his shirt. I felt him stiffen suddenly and stopped, afraid I had done something wrong. He placed his hand over mine and urged me to continue. His breathing increased with each button that became undone. I broke away to remove his shirt, gasping softly when I saw his chest and torso.

Scars littered his body- thick and jagged, thin and neat. I looked into his eyes and saw a flash of vulnerability in them. I kissed him softly on his lips, tracing my fingers over his scars. Moving down, I kissed his scars, grateful when I heard him moan. I kept kissing his scars, gently nibbling them as he stroked my back. I ghosted kisses over his navel as my hands began to remove his belt and undo his breeches.

My eyes widened when I saw the large, thick bulge beneath his breeches. Cautiously, I took my palm and placed it over him, gasping when I felt him move. I swallowed my nervousness and moved his breeches down, watching his member spring free from the confines.

I could only stare dumbly at him, cursing myself for my inexperience. My beloved monster lifted my face to his and kissed me as he moved my hand to his member and began to stroke it gently.

Logan began to moan in my mouth, giving me courage to test what would bring him pleasure. I moved my face down and brought my lips to the tip. His nails gently raked my back as I darted my tongue out, tasting the salty-sweet of his pleasure. I began to kiss him, all while continuing to stroke him. Curiously, I lapped at him with my tongue and was rewarded with a loud moan.

"Like this?" I asked smally.

"Gods, yes. Yes, my Olivia," he replied breathlessly. I smiled and began to grow more daring, even taking him into my mouth. His moans rang throughout the room, urging me to continue.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck," he whispered, moving his hand to the back of my head, urging me to take more. I did and was rewarded with deeper moans as he began to move in and out my mouth,

I began to whimper as I felt the familiar heat build inside me again. Logan heard my cries and pulled out from my mouth, kissing my lips as he laid over me, his knee spreading my thighs for him. His eyes never left mine as he guided himself to my entrance, worry furrowing his brow again.

"Please, Logan. Please," I moaned desperately wanting to feel the release he had granted me earlier.

"It will hurt," he said solemnly, his eyes still locked into mine.

"Logan, please!" I cried, my body writhing beneath him.

Logan chuckled darkly. "Always so eager, my Olivia."

He chrashed his lips to mine as he entered me, breaking through my maidenhood and claiming me as his own. I screamed, feeling the pain he warned me of. Feeling as if I were being broken in half. Logan entered me fully, stretching me for him.

I felt hot tears trickle down my face, even though he wasn't moving. But Gods, the pain was raw. My eyes remained closed even as he broke the kiss and stroked my cheeks.

"Look at me, Olivia," he commanded.

I swallowed thickly and opened my eyes to him. His beautiful face was strained as he held on to his control. I stared into his eyes until I felt myself move against him.

His eyes closed in pleasure as he felt me move. He began a slow pace, still stretching me slowly for him. The pain was dulling as I began to feel my head swim.

Pleasure radiated from me as I moaned louder. Logan's hands began to caress my breasts again, making me writhe against him further. He chuckled as I did, but gasped when I put my hands on his hips, pulling him deeper into me.

Our moans became intertwined as his speed increased. Logan continued to thrust deeply inside me, moving his free hand to stroke my nub. My moans became more desperate as I tried to move closer to him, needing his body against mine.

I moaned his name, clutching him closer to me, wrapping my thighs around his waist. He moaned louder, latching his lips to my throat, sucking and biting.

My body began to tighten around him, holding him tightly, I screamed his name as he brought me to my peak. Soon after, he let out a strangled cry, my name escaping his lips as he thrusted faster inside me, suddenly jerking his body and slowly stopping. He collapsed against me, his sweaty body heavy on mine. I struggled to breathe, trying to comprehend what we had just done. Logan rained kisses over my face and chest, withdrawing slowly from me. I whimpered at the sudden emptiness.

Logan walked shakily to a small table and mixed a sweet smelling tonic and brought it to me.

"What is it?" I asked, still breathless.

"It's a tonic. To prevent my seed taking root," he said, sounding slightly distant. He handed me the small glass, his fingers stroking my hand longingly. I drank the tonic and put the glass to the side. Logan had thrown a robe over him and moved to sit in front of the fireplace.

I moved slowly, my body still aching from our lovemaking. I wrapped a black satin sheet around me and walked to him. I looked at his face and felt hurt as I saw how trouble clouded his features. I moved slowly and sat in his lap, not speaking. His arms wrapped around me and held me close, his head leaning against my shoulder.

Silence filled the room. I wanted to say something...but what? What could I say?

"Forgive me, Olivia."

"...For what?" I asked, tilting his face to mine.

"You are right. I...I am a monster. One who rips wings off butterflies. Who corrupts. Forgive me for corrupting you," Logan said, his voice attempting to remain stony, trying to hide his anger and regret.

I stared at him, dumbfounded.

I took a deep breath and stood before him, my body still shaky. I lowered the sheet down from my body, fully exposing myself to him. Logan's eyes darkened immediately, I held on to my courage and straddled him, pressing myself as close to him as possible. I took his face in my hands and gently kissed his face. His cheeks. His eyes.

"My beloved monster," I whispered to him before kissing him on the lips.

His grip on my body tightened, pulling my body flush against his.

"Olivia..." he whispered.

"Take me through the darkness again," I asked softly, not even bothering to hide the desperation in my voice.

"Yes," he whispered as his hands gripped my face, holding me to him deeply as he shifted his robe loose, freeing himself from the cloth.

Yes, we were sinners. Of the worst kind- we knew this. We were both damned, my beloved monster and I. But we didn't care. We wanted the darkness to take us both- to consume us both.


End file.
